The Born of shadows
by Gamergirl76
Summary: sequel of "The heart of the shadow" takes place a month after the last story. Someone from Saskue's past comes to help when kiku is captured again. whose little friend shows Rikimaru where he came from just as another evil force trying to take down goda castle. Can the two stay together with all this going on? Rated m for violence and sex
1. Chapter 1

The greedy General laughed as he drank down another bowl of Sakai. He herd a whimper from the terrified woman laying beside him. He laid a calloused hand on her ass "Stop crying, you'll warm up to me soon enough"The Dynamo countuned to stroke the women as he looked over the sheets of paper before him. They were battle strategist, blueprints to Goda's castle, spy reports on the people living there, memos on weapon sachets, all sorts of things to overthrow a feudal lord. He drank down another bowl and hiccuped.

"I'm looking froward to braking you" he sneered at the woman, who sobbed louder  
"Shut up!" he gave he a smack. A servant girl came with another bowl of the cheep liquor, he began to sway from side to side as he made his way to the woman on the floor

"Now your mine, my dear" he said giving her another smack. A puff of smoke came up as he grabbed the front of her cloths. He felt a sharp pain in his thought and could had the metallic taste of blood on his tong. When the smoke cleared, a man was in the woman's place. The man was holding a kuni, which caused the pain as it was driven through the dynamo's neck, a hand covering his mouth. He tried to pull him off, but the young man was stronger than he looked, and the saki buzzing through his mind who didn't help; this only made him sink the kuni deeper into his flesh.  
"Yeah I don't think so" The young man said, shaking his ebony hair away from his face.  
The general looked into his killers blue eyes as the life drained out of him. "I was just waiting fore you to get drunk enough to kill you" he said with a wink

After he went limp, the young man pulled him off the sharp blade, he shook the blood off, after all he was borrowing it from a friend. He stood and gently touched his pail cheek where the dyamano slapped him, it was red and it stung"Did he have to hit me so hard?" he thought. He stretched his back, The man had been spying on his bastard for weeks, using a technique taught by his ninja friend to appear as a woman. He honstaly hated it, he was already feminine looking enough, but he was the only one who could have done it since his personalty was unknown to the now dead man. With all the groping and horrible words, he couldn't wate to kill him. Which wasn't hard, the moment he was 'captured' the dynamo took him wherever he went, showing off his "new concubine" to the world; all he had to do was whate for him to make a mistake.

He gathered up the papers from the floor and placed them into his black robes, before standing back up he notes something on the shiny floor, a small shadow, made buy the afternoon sun. "What the hell?" It was a small nitch in the floor to hide things, he opened it to see the only thing another piece of paper, he looked at it. "Why are all of you trying this all of a sudden?" He asked the coups, he sighed "It's getting annoying getting groped to stop you idiots" the shuddered at the memory of being toughed agenst his will. He then shrugged and jumped out the window

* * *

He was kneeling before a man about fifteen minutes later In a room that was completely made of dark, polished wood. With expensive furncher and lanturns decroateing it. This man before the other was in his mid thirty's, wearing an elaborate haori, standing above the him "You to have done well, Saskue. You said you found this in a secret compartment?" Saskue looked up at the man and nodded

"Lord Goda, why are your men betraying you?" The lord looked at him  
"I don't know" He looked over to Saskue "Saskue what do you think what should be done?"

Saskue looked down at the shiny floor for a moment as he thought it through. "I am not sure my lord, but I have knowledge of a man, who could help us, a monk with special abilities who can seek out and destroy the evil in a person, who just came through the village, I can not read him for some reason, but maybe he can help us." Goda thought it over for a second

"Is there such a thing as this?" Saskue looked up

"Well my lord there is meany magical forces in this world. I, as you know posses some, as a man who brought your daughter back to life, I would say yes." Goda nodded "

It's settled then, Saskue, summon him at ounce" he boued "

as you wish my Lor..."A loud crash interrupted him  
"What the hell was that" Saskue said, standing up  
"Get him out of here!"  
A young girls voice boomed through the halls, followed by another woman's voice saying "Alright,alright". A young girl came in through where the crash came from. The girl looked to be about 14 years old, wearing an detailed pink komo

"Kiku whats wrong?" asked her father

"Another failed suitor?" the girl turned to her father and bowed

"I am sorry father, tried but the prince brought to me was not an exctiable suitor"

"Kiku...This is the fifth suitor you turned down, what was wrong with this one?"

"He was stuck up and thought the world revolved around him, like all of them" Saskue answered for her. Goda sied "My lord, aren't you being to hard on her?" Saskue asked

"You hold your tong!" Saskue didn't even flinch

"My lord, you want your daughter to get married to someone she loves, it takes time to find the one, it did for me"

"I am letting her choose a husband, If i had my way she would be married by now," he sighed "But i guess your right, We shall take a brake on suitors until i get this business with my men sorted out" Kiku smiled

"Thank you father" The lord turned to his swords man"Fetch this monk, I will get Rikimaru and Ayame" Saskue nodded

"At ounce"

* * *

About two hours later, everyone was assembled in the throne room. Saskue sat to the side with two ninjas,

A male; a tall, muscular man who's white hair contrasted sharply with his cloths which were all black, A sword strapped to his back.

And a woman, slightly younger than the men. She whore black as well, but had splashes of purple with thrown in for a special pop. Her weapon were two kodachi, strapped to her hips.

Kiku whereing a komno of all different colors. With that and her make up, she looked like acute little doll as she sat buy her father as there guest, a young monk, knelt before them, his clothes were very fancy for his trade. dark, shiny blue beads warped around his hands as he sat on the floor, writing strange symbols on a sheet of paper. with some odd ink. Every one of Saskue's muscles got tense as he watched, he sensed something foul in the air, his hands itched to draw his sword. The air became hot all around, makeing him dizzy. He couldn't use his reading ability for some reason on this young man, trying made his head hurt; he guessed it was because of those beads acting as some sort of phycack barrer . He felt a hand on his shoulder "Are you alright?" Came a gravely voice. He turned twords the male ninja, He felt sick, The ninja's other hand genitally cupped his cheek  
"You feel warm, are you alright?"  
Even the female ninja looked at him with concern  
"Rikimaru, I think..." he was cut off buy the monk gasping.  
"What is it?" Goda asked. The young man pointed to the paper "I sence a great evil close buy"

"Who?" Goda asked. The monk gave a dark chuckle

"Me"as he said that the symbols began to glow, they all looked, Saskue stood. A grate, bright light shined from the paper, blinding everyone. A giantt, fox-like beast emgerd from the light, the two ninja jumped towards it, weapons ready as it began to strike Goda. Saskue's attention went to the 'monk' now appearing to be a enemy ninja, grab the princess, "Kiku!" Goda yelled the enemy ninja was at the window "Akammaru, come!" he yelled before jumping out. The beast flowed. Before the ninja could do anything. Goda dropped to his knees "No! not again!" Rikimaru pulled him up "Wheres Saskue?" the female ninja asked, looking around the room "He ran after them" Rikimaru responded with sadness in his eyes

"Let's hope they both come back to us"

* * *

**_I'm back! Told ya I would write a squeal, there will be sex between Rikimaru and Saskue but will also focus on outher charactors as well, I will also be going into Rikimaru's origin and Saskue's back story_**


	2. Chapter 2

Saskue ran as fast as he could, trying to get the screaming princess from those two, but they were fast, must faster than himself, and he would never catch up on foot.

"Saskue!" She shouted, trying to struggle out of his grasp only to have his grip tighten. The enemy ninja jumped into a tree and up into a clearing. It looked like he would get away, when Saskue finally got out of the maze of trees, that's when a blade on a chain flew at him, it just skimmed the kidnapper's side, causing him to drop the princess. Saskue caught her just in time. The two looked at him as he ran off, disppering in a puff of gray smoke. "Are you alright sweety?"

"Yes, I haven't suffered any injuries" Saskue let out a sigh of relief and hugged the girl in his arms.

"That's always good to here, but how meany times do you get kidnapped? I need to put a bell on you" Saskue said with a wink. Kiku giggled. The sorde man looked around for the source of the helping hand, which emerged from the forest. A young man, younger than himself, it was dark but he knew who he was looking at, tears of joy almost filled his eyes, but there were more important matters as hand. He placed Kiku on the ground and told the younger man

Always at the right place at the right time hugh?" The stranger nodded "Can you take her back to the castle?" He pointed to it, the boy nodded "I'll chase them down"

"Your not going to leave me with him are you?"

"Do not worry princess, I trust him. Besides, he knows what will happen if he pisses me off" He said with a smile before running off. The boy walked up to the terfied princess, she flinced and stepped back. He put his hands up in the air, sliently telling her to calm down. She took a deep breath as he reached his hand out, becking her to take it, Kiku was scared, but if Saskue trusted this stranger, She had no reason to be. She placed her hand on his and he gently closed his hand around it and jerked his head to the side, telling her to follow, she, still to scared to do anything else, did so.

* * *

Goda was pacing back and forth in the throne room, all his ninja could do was watch. "Father!" Kiku yelled as she ran into her father's arms "Oh, My daughtar, your safe!" Rikimaru looked around "Wheres Saskue?"

"Still cahaseing them"

"Then you came back alone?" her father asked, Kiku shook her head

"No, someone helped in my rescue and Saskue told him to escort me home"

"Who?" they all said in a courise

"I did" A voice came up from behined them, they all turned around at ounce. There stood the boy, the light from the lanterns made it easer to see him. The boy had to be about 14 or 15 years old, musiclar for his age. His long black hair was braded tied together with a jewled clasp at the end. He whore tight-fitting dark blue armor with a bag strapped across his sholder. A odd weapon, a sickle blade with a chain, a kusarigama, clung in his hand. He wore a mask on the lower half of his face, not unlike Rikimaru's He took a step foward, slideing the mask down to revile a kind smile.

"those eyes.." Rikimaru grumbled, The boy smiled "Yes ninja, there blue, just like my brother"

"Who are you, why were you here?" Kiku asked as her father just now put her down. "My name is Koga, Prince of the Yamazaki country, I was tracking the two men, who have been spreading evil across japain, after months i found myself here,far away from my home. As I was searching ,I herd screaming, I ran to see that the princess being carried away by the one of very men I was looking for, when she was safe my brother told me to bring her back"

They all looked at him in disbelief "Brother?" Rikimaru said as he took something out from under his shirt "Yes Ninja" he walked over to the older man. He opend the ninja's hand, reveling his half of the pedent he and Saskue wore at all times "Saskue is my brouther" He grabbed his belt and showed off the buckle which was the same thing as the necklase

"So Saskue's a..." Ayame started, Koga side

"you two cheach on quick. Yes a prince" he looked at the pendent again "You where half of our family symbol, are you his lover?" All the ninja did was nood. The boy smiled.

"Why diden't he tell us?" Ayame asked "He never even told me." Rikimaru responded, his fist chenching in anger

"I'm shure he must have his reasons. But that would be something you would need to ask him" Koga said "Anway are you alright, princess?" he said turning to her

"Yes, thank you for saveing me" She said with a bow, he bowed back

"No problam, its always our pleasher to save such a beautyfull princess" Kiku blushed

"Well th-thank you..whate 'our' you mean you and Saskue?" Koga playfully shook his head

"Then who..." just then, something jumped out of his bag. The princess looked down to see a large kitten sitting in front of her "Meow" it said. The kitten was jet blck, save for some white trianlges on the top and botten of its blood red eyes, among further ispection, the cat had two fluffy tails. Koga picked up the kitten.

"This is who i mean" He held his pet up to her "This is my pal Kiba"

Goda's face grew stern amound studying the cat "Hmmm it's been a long time since I have seen a nekomata, especially one thats a pet, I thought they were all evil" Goda said, studying the cat.

"Not this one, this little guy has been with me since I was born"  
Kiku giggled "Aw hes so cute!" He scrached under his chin, makeing the cat purr.

"He likes you" The cats eyes wanderd and say the male ninja, his tails amd ears sprange up. The cat struggled out of the young prince's grasp and patterd over to him. He began to nuzzle the ninja's leg and purred, making Koga chuckle

"I guess he like you even more" Ayame teased

Rikiamru just stood there, looking at the feline. Kiba looked back at him for awhile and went back over to his master. "So young prince, who are these men you and your nekomata are tracking?" Goda asked

"Their names are Myōga, a sorcerer from my country, and Jaken his ninja flower, the man with the fox demon; about a year ago, they began to wreak havoc across the lands , for what reason, i don't know, but i have been given orders by my father to stop him." Goda rubbed his chin

"You said your brother went after him" Koga nodded

"He's able to track someone for days without rest, but it wount do him any good, it doesn't look like he had complete control of his anger which clouds his sixth sense, and those beeds the two where make it impossible to read them, so he should be back soon after he gives up"

"Its settled then, Rikimaru, Ayame, split up and find this Myōga and show him the true wrath of heaven for trying to harm my preshus daughter." bouth ninja nodded

"What about the princess?" Ayame asked

"It's alright, i'll preuct her while your gone" Ayame's eyes narroed, he looked him straght in the eye

"I better not see one hair out of place" Koga smiled

"Not a one" Ayame nodded and the ninja were gone in a flash. Koga looked around

"Something wrong?" Kiku asked

"I can't find Kiba, where did he go off to this time?"

"Can I help you find him?"

"Shure, you can give me a tour of your home as well" They walked off together


	3. Chapter 3

**Untitled**

Rikimaru quickly jumped from branch to branch of the tall trees as he searched for anything of interest. He jumped to the ground after realizing the leaves were to thick in the darkness to actually see anything. He looked all around for anything, broken branches, foot prints in the dirt, broken plants but found nothing.  
"Where are you?" He whispered to himself. He walked by a bush and heard a rustling from within it. Rikimaru stopped in his tracks and drew is soard, ready for a fight. Only to see Kiba walk out of the plant. The cat sat down and looked up at the ninja. Rikimaru sheathed his sword and knelt down to the cat.  
"Did you fallow me?" To his surprise the cat answered his question with a nod. The ninja scratched behind the kitten's ears making him purr. "You should go back to the castle" The cat shook his head, nuzzling into the ninja's pale hand. The silky feeling of his fur was somehow familiar to the ninja, but couldn't place it. Rikimaru stood up and turned to walked away. The cat let out a whimper and began to dig his claws into Rikimaru's paint leg. The wight haired man knelt back down "You wist to help?" The little nekomata nodded."What could you do?" Kiba wiggled his ears, telling the ninja he could hear them. He pointed to his blood red eyes with his paw, to say he could see much better that him. The ninja thought about it for awhile "Alright" Rikimaru put his fist out, allowing the feline to walk up his arm and sit on his shoulder. Rikimaru rolled his eyes and began to continue his search.

Rikimaru had been searching for around a hour, even with the cat's help. it was difficult to find the enemy ninja. Kiba's ears perked up suddenly, Rikimaru looked around to see Ayame walk up to him.

"Anything?" She asked. Rikimaru shook his head. She notest Kiba "Do you realize you have Koga's cat on your shoulder?" Rikimaru sighed

"He wishes to help us" He walked past her to keep searching. As he passed, the nekomata and the kunoichi locked eyes for a moment.

"For something so cute, there's something off about him"

"He's a demon, we should just be happy he is on our side" the cat let out a meow

The three walked a short way before coming a abandoned village. It was in complete disrepair, some houses were burnt to the ground. They were about to leave until Kiba's ears perked up, both ninja sees this

"Do you hear something little guy?" Ayame asked. The feline nodded before jumping off Rikimaru's shoulder, he walked to the entrance of the village then turned around and put his paw up and bringing it towards him, moshing the two to fallow him.

"Smart kitty" Ayame said satirically. They fowled the feline into the desolate place. They walked up to a huge house in the middle of the village which was in the best shape out of anything there and went inside. The entire house was ransacked, dead plants and broken cermacks laid about. The cat led them to a large, decorative door; the feline began to scratch at it, telling them to open the door. They did to find the enemy ninja Jaken and the wizard Myōga waiting for them on the other side. The ninja stood up and smiled at the three on the other side of the room. Myōga Was middle aged and in good health with meany pieces of jewelry on him. His elaborate robes flowed as he stood from the floor.

"Ah so you finally found us" he said evilly. The fox demon Akamaru went up the side of his master. The other two ninja drew their weapons; going into a fighting stance.

"Your going to pay for trying to hurt the princess!" Ayame yelled. Kiba ran to the front of them and got into a pouncing position  
Jaken laughed.

"You seriously think you two and your tiny flea bag are going to stop me?!" The wizard said "Jaken, take care of this. I'll be waiting for you. And teleported before anyone could do anything else. He drew his sword "Akamaru, get the cat!" Kiba hissed and stuck his tails straight out. The large fox demon pounced on the cat, just when his claws could get to him, a vortex of fire surrounded them both and, standing in Kiba's place was a giant cat. It still had the same fur pattern and tails as Kiba, indicating it was still him, just much bigger with larger fangs and claws. Both demons were standing up on their hind legs, ho;ding each other back with their paws. He pushed him back and let out a roar like a mountain loin before swiping at the fox with his claws. The enemy ninja charged at the other two. Rikimaru jumped out of the way and Ayame blocked the strike. He them sung at Rikimaru who also blocked him. He them spun around to strike Ayame in the leg which landed. Ayame screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground. Rikimaru got even more anger and brought his sword down hard, into a lock with the sharp steal. The fox demon tried to slash at Rikimaru, but was stopped my Kiba tackling him. Rikimaru pushed the enemy back, making him stammer to the ground. Rikimaru stood before him, ready to strike. But again the fox demon tried to attack. He was pulled back by Kiba who inhaled sharply, he breathed out and the air was replaced by a stream of fire. The fox was greatly damaged by the heat, he manged to get away and ran to his partner, who grabbed the fox and ran off on it's back. Rikimaru wanted to run after him but he had to focuses on his partner. he walked up to her; Kiba did the same, he went up to Rikimaru's shoulder on all fours. He crouched slightly and nuzzled the Ninja's chest and purred, the ninja ran his hand down the cat's neck.  
"Are you alright?" Rikimaru asked

"I've been better" she said trying to get up

"Don't try to get up, your hurt." That wasn't Rikimaru who asked

"Who, said that?" Kiba got down to Ayame's eye level

"I did" The giant cat said. Ayame jumped back "Oh don't act so surprised, I can shape shift into a kitten and breath fire, talking is not a stretch" The kunoichi giggled and again tried to stand. The cat wrapped one of his tails around her waist and lifted her on his back. "Let me carry you back to the castel, Koga can heal you, it's the least I can do for letting them get away" His ears went down  
"Do not worry about it Kiba, they will pay" Rikimaru said as he walked away. Kiba tilted his head as he folwed him  
"Oh I know. Not with Koga tracking the three. That boy never gives up on anything" He sighed "It gets exhausting sometimes"

* * *

Kiku and Koga were in the caste's library

"Why would Kiba be here?" Kiku asked

"He likes to read romance novels" Kiku giggled

"He can read?"  
"He can"

"Why dose he read romance novels?"

"I have no idea, but who am I to judge a cat" Kiku giggled again "Where the hell is he?"

"Koga?" A voice came from behind them to see Kiba in the door way. Kiku screamed at the sight of him

"A monster! Koga kill it!" She said hiding behind him him

"Why would I do that? Kiba where have you been?" The cat wanked into the room showing the injerd ayame

"He was with me and Rikimaru"

"That's Kiba?" Kiku asked

"Nekomanta have a lot of abilities my dear, But right now can you help with this?" He showed the prince the gash on the ninja's leg

"Did you find them?"

"Yes, but they got away" Koga knelt down to look at the wound

"That's alright, it will will take a few days for them to resurface" He pressed his palm to the cut, a light flashed around the palm and it was gone when his hand was removed.

"Thanks" Ayame said Jumping off the cat. Kiba walked to the shelves of books, looking them over. He took one off the shelves with his mouth and gave it to his owner. Koga looked at it

"Why do you like these romance stories?"

"So what? I enjoy them, put it in your bag for me"

"What's the magic word?"

"I will bite you"

"That's not it" Kiba sighed

"Please?" Koga scratched behind his pet's ears

"That's better" He put the book into his bag

"Now that I have something to read for latter, we should join Rikimaru in the throne room, Saskue is back." Kiba said

* * *

Sasuke was standing before Goda

"I'm sorry lord goda, I tried. But there was no sine of them"

"That is fine, Saskue. It's better to wait than have you waste your energy"

"I should have used better judgement in the first place"

"That is not your fault, my daughter is safe in under your brother's watch"

"What shall I do?"

"Right now we should rest" Koga said walking into the room "It will take a few w=days to resurface"

"Agreed, I want you two to be at peak form to fight"

"Oh don't worry, Goda. Their father trained them to be able to take down a entire army by themselves" Kiba said

"Fine, you are all dismissed" Goda stood up and left. Saskue walked over to his brother

"Koga..."

"Saskue w-" Koga was cut off by Saskue lifting him up for a crushing hug

"I missed you!"

"AAHHH! your crushing me!" Kiba reverted back to his kitten form to get in to the hug. Saskue dropped his brother and immediately turned his attention to the cat.

"HI kitty!" He picked him up and hugged him as well. Koga sat up "You shure you missed me?" Saskue laughed

"Of course I did, I haven't see eater of you in five years, I almost didn't recognise you"

"Yes, have you met Rikimaru and Ayame?" Rikimaru walked up to them

"Yes 'prince Saskue'" Rikimaru said darkly. Saskue could read his mind, knowing what was wrong

"He told you?"

"Yes, but why didn't you"

"I thought it wouldn't matter" Rikimaru crossed his arms

"Ugh, Why don't I show you where you can sleep Koga" Kiku said

"Thanks. Kiba, come!" The cat jumped from Saskue to koga and the three walked off leaving Rikimaru and Saskue alone

"It's who you are of course it would matter"

"Riki, if I told you befor Koga did. would you think different of me?"

"No"

"Would you love me any less?"

"There's nothing you can do to make that happen" Saskue blushed at those words

"Then it doesn't matter"

"Were you banished?" Rikimaru's body language relaxed

"No, remember I wanted to travel, not be a feudal lord. Our parents is never to strict on what we want to do with out lives, as long as were happy. I'm happy with

you" Rikimaru pulled Saskue into a hug. He pulled down his mask and gave Saskue a kiss on the forehead, Saskue blushed, he held on to the ninja tighter  
"I always feel so safe in your arms" He felt rikimaru run his hand through his hair.

"Come on we should rest" The ninja said as he put a arm around his lover's shoulders on the way to their bedroom. Rikimaru took Saskue by the chin and kissed him full on the lips. Saskue always loved when the ninja was like this. He had a extremely romantic side to him...but only when the two were alone. He would flurt with him, give him things, and kiss him. He adored the attention, but was sad the others would never let the dark ninja live it down when they saw him do those things. They entered their room and got changed into something they could sleep in, stealing glances of each other.  
"Why do you think of my brother Riki?"

"Is everyone in your family crazy?"

"Yes" Rikimaru rolled his eyes

"Wonderful"

"Hey, be happy your in love with the saner of the three, you should meet my sister" Rikimaru got on the futon on the ground

"No thank you" Saskue chuckled, getting on the futon with him. They got under the covers and layed down

"I'm so tired" Saskue yawned

"Come here" The ninja wrapped his arms around Saskue, holding him close. "Let me hold you, i can't sleep without you near" Saskue blushed and let Rikimaru's heartbeat lull him to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Rikimaru awoke to the light of dawn which flooded in from the window, It was hot and he was starting to sweat, Rikimaru through the blanket off himself and enjoyed the cold morning air. He turned on his side to see Saskue on his back with a pained look on his face, he twitched and let put a small whimper; A nightmare. Ever since Saskue...got better from what happened a month ago he has still been having them. Rikimaru gently grabbed him by his shoulders and wrapped his arms around him. Saskue relaxed and a smile came across his face as he nuzzled his head into his lovers chest. Rikimaru spent the next half hour watching Saskue sleep. Those 30 minutes seemed to end to quickly when Saskue slowly open his eyes, the blue eyerises shimmer in the red sunlight, they pointed up to lock with the Ninja's.

"Good morning gorgeous" Rikimaru said in a low gravelly way

"Morning" Saskue quickly kissed him before trying to get up, only for Rikimaru hold him tighter.

"You had a nightmare" He ran his fingers through the prince's silky black hair

"I know it was about...the brothel"

"You seemed to be in a lot of pain, so I held you" Saskue ran a hand down Rikimaru's chiseled chest

"Your sweet"

"I hate the thought of those men doing that to you"

That's why I do NOT want any man to tough me but you" The ninja's eyes narrowed and began to rub hid lover's thy, making him shudder

"Really?" he said in a hot sultry way "Then dose that mean you like it when I do this?" He began to kiss his neck

"Love it"

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, your lips are so soft" Their lips connected into a kiss, Rikimaru licked Saskue's bottom lip, asking for them to open; they did. Their tongs fought for domance for a moment until Saskue felt the larger man's hand rub his crotch, making him moan into the other's mouth, they broke the kiss.

"Would you like to feel my soft lips go lower?" Saskue nodded "Get on your back" he did. Rikimaru untied his lover's robe; he ran his callosed fingers down his chest, he got on top of him and went back to kissing his neck, making Saskue grunt. The ninja's mouth went up to the other's ear to nibble it which drove him crazy. "I want to pleasure you like those other men could not" he whispered into his bottom's ear as his knee went between his legs.

"You always could"

"I am glad, I will always hold and please you when those memories come back" They kissed, it didn't last long as the ninja's lips went down to his neck, then his collar bone nipping the skin there. They moved down his chest and stopped when they got to the hem of his pants. Rikimaru sat up and placed his palms flat inside the fabric covering his prince's legs, pushing them down then off completely. The ninja got in between his legs and grabbed the throbbing manhood in front of him. He kissed the tip with the lips Saskue loved so much, Saskue gasped when he felt Rikimaru's tong slide into his foreskin, playing with the bundle of nerves inside. Saskue sat up, causing Rikimaru to run his pink tong up the shaft with a few kisses thrown in, only leaving the shaft to lick away the clear liquid that leaked from the tip. Saskue ran his fingers through the ninja's soft snowy hair. Rikimaru swirled his tong around the head before closing his mouth around it, giving it a strong suck making Saskue's fingers pull a bit at his hair. Rikimaru went down untill he got to the base. He began to move his head in a quick, smooth rhythm. Saskue tangled his fingers in the hair on the back of Rikimaru's head as he guided him up and down his cock all while they kept eye contact.  
"Riki, im close" The ninja went faster untill Saskue he knew his love hit his climax. Saskue pulled Rikimaru up as he shot into his mouth, a cupple shots missed his mouth as his manhood twiched, hitting his lips once the orgasam passed, the ninja sat up on his knees and wiped his mouth with his hand. Saskue could hear a aadubal gulp as he solwed, he blushed as he licked his lips, trying to get more of his sweet seed. Rikimaru gave his love a open mouth kiss, alowing him to taste himself.

"Here, lay down" The ninja said, gently pushing him down by the shoulders "I will get you your close" Rikimaru got up to change, after a few minutes he handed Saskue his.

"If you need me, I will be training" He gave him a kiss on the kheek before standing back up "I love you" He said befor leaving

"I love you two" Saskue did adore his time alone with Rikimaru, it was the only time he would bring down the dark cloke that alway coverd him. Saskue stood and began to dress himself; he fixed his hair and was out the door.

"Kiba! Fetch!" Koga said as he threw a ball far into the garden. Kiba ran for it and grabbed it off the ground. He ran back to the boy and placed it at his feet, waging his tails.

"You want it?!" he through it and caught the ball, Kiba jumped up and stretched out

"YES!"

"You want the ball" Kiba ran in circles

"Yes, through the ball!"

"OK get the ball!" he through it further this time, he watched his cat go after it. Kiku watched them both as she watered her flowers. Her father watched in the shade on the side, Saskue walked up to him from behind.

"Kiku seems interested in my brother" Goda scratched his chin

"Saskue how old is Koga?" Saskue looked up and scratched his head

"Let's see, he would be...15 by now, same age as Kiku"

"Hmmm he sure is a handsome lad"

"Well he IS my brother" Saskue said with a wink causing Goda to chuckle. They watched as Kiba came back with is ball, he jumped up on the boy causeing both of them to crash to the ground. Kiba laid on his chest, licking his ran over to the two

"Are you ok?" THe princess asked, he looked up, with one eye closed as his friend continued to lick his face.

"Yeah, im fine; KIBA! STOP! GET OFF ME!" The cat got off the prince and sat down on the grass. The prince stood up "His tong feels so wird" Kiku giggled. Koga but the ball in his bag "Ok Kiba, we should go to the village below to ask if anyone had seen our targets" Kiba nodded and hanged to his kitten form

"Do you have to go?"

"Don't be sad princess, I'll be back"

"It's just with Rikimaru and Ayame training, I...just don't like to be alone" Koga knew it was because she wanted to spend more time with him...thank you sixth sense.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"I would like that, but I would have to ask my father" The two walked over to Goda and Saskue who were talking about nothing in particular. The fuldal lord looked at them.

"Hello Children" Koga bowed

"Hello, I was going to go to the nearby village and Kiku wants to come with me" The two adults looked at eachother

"Koga, this is not our domain. a princess needs a escort to protect her" Saskue told his brother

"I can do it"

"I am sure you can, young prince but Kiku is my only child, so my answer is no" Kiku gave a sad look

"Now lord goda, I think they should go"

"But Kiku..."

"Could not be in better hands" Kiba nodded at Saskue's words. "Besides if he screws up, Kiba can save the day" Koga scowled at his brother. Goda sied.

"Alright, but I do not want to see a scratch on her, boy" Koga smiled and bowed to him

"Not a one" he moshend Kiku to follow him, Kiku bowed to her father then ran to the young prince, stopping close to him.

The prince and princess spent the entire morning walking through the village talking to it's residences about the evil wizard and ninja. unfortanaly nobody knew anything about them. So they decided to spend some time walking about and talking.

"humm, so my brother brought you back to life?"

"Yes, I never thought such a thing was possible" Koga hopped onto a short, brick wall and began to walk among the top of it.

"Nether did I, I thought our mother was lying about that" They came across a fruit cart. He hopped off the wall "Come on, lets get something" the two ran over to the cart. The owner greeted them

"Hello princess, who is this handsome young man with you? A sutor?" both teens blushed

"N-no, i'm a prince from a far away land looking for two evil doers, I'm just staying at the castel because my brother lives there"

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar, what you like?" The prince looked at the food

"May I have two persimmons please?" The man gave him the fruit in exchange for some money Koga thanked the man and began to munch on his. He opened the bag to see Kiba snoozing inside among his belongings. The sunlight woke the cat up, who was giving a annoyed look. "You want some buddy?" Kiba shook his head and tried to go back to sleep. "Oh no, your not spending all day sleeping in my bag, wake up" he lifted the kitten out of the bag. Kiba hissed and bit Koga on the hand causing him to drop him to the ground. "Fine, be that way" The two teens walked under a large tree to enjoy their snack."So, how did you get Kiba?"

"Well, he's been in my family since Saskue was a baby, but when I was born he had a immediate connection to me. He always wanted to be with me, so my father taught me to be able to fight along side him"

"Where did he come from?"

"I have no idea, he won't talk about it and I can't use my powers on animals"

"how did you and Saskue get your abilities anyway?" Kikue asked in between bights

"We were born with them. My father had blue eyes which represents the sixth sense we have for fighting and reading people's minds to some extent. And my mother had the symbol on her hand which gives us our healing abilities."

"Doesn't that make you a little two over powered?"

"Maybe, but healing actually makes us very tired. Just healing that gash on Ayame's leg almost wiped me out"

"You didn't seem so tired" Koga chuckled

"I can hide it well then" Kiku laughed in a cutesy way

"You don't act like a prince, neither dose Saskue" Koga looked at her and smiled

"How is a prince supposed to act?"

"Oh, well...ugh..." Koga laughed

"I'm a warrior prince, don't need to act all dignified, my parents never enforced that anyway."

"Don't people treat you differently?"

"Don't know, all I know is that I can't stand how people think I fit into that boring category"

"I never thought about it that way"

"That's how Saskue always was."

"Really?"

"mmhm, I'm glad he met that white haired ninja...Ugh whats his name...RIKIMARU! Thats it. You could see the huge amount of love he has for my brother. Kiba says he hopes we all can find someone like that"  
They were both silent for awhile as they ate. "Speaking of Kiba, where is he?" Koga looked around but did not see him  
"Come on" He said helping Kiku up "We need to find him, people don't have the best opinion of neckomas"

They looked around the village for a hour, they came across a house and sitting on the front porch, was a teenage girl giggling as he held a shiney pendent on a string pulling it up as Kiba batted it. Koga ran up the porch  
"There you are" Kiba walked over to his master and nuzzled his leg. Koga knelt down and scooped him up. He stood  
"I'm sorry if my cat bothered you" The girl giggled

"Oh he was no trouble at all. What is his name?"

"Kiba, this little troublemaker ran off"

"Well, im glad he came to play"

"Probably because he likes pretty girls" he said with a wink, causing the girl to blush. Kiku scowled and pulled Koga by the arm.

"I'm ready to go back to the castle now" She practically growled those words

"Oh, alright. It was nice to meet you" He waved to the girl as he was pulled away. "Kiku whats wrong? You don't need to be jealous" Kiku let him go. She turned around to see Koga and Kiba(Still in the prince's arms) Koga had a slightly angry look on his face

"I'm not jealous" Koga walked passed her, she had to run to keep up

"Yes you are, I can tell" Kiku blushed

"There's no need, I was just being nice."

"So your not interested in her?"

"In a girl I don't know? No...I have no time for that anyway" Kiku looked hurt causing Kiba to shoot his master a hard look "I didn't mean that towards you, I wouldn't invite you out if I did. I did have fun spending time with you today" Kiku smiled "There's that pretty smile" Kiku blushed as they were closing in on the castel. They were greeted by Saskue and Rikimaru when they went inside.

"Oh hello you two, did you find anything out?" Saskue asked, hanging on his boyfriend. Koga shook his head

"Dam, we can't have people like that running around" Rikimaru said, Saskue ran his fingers through the ninja's hair

"Don't worry Riki, they won't get away"


End file.
